Conventionally, when a user performs an opening operation of a sealing container, the pressure of the liquid in a bag body of the container rises, and a sealing film of the bag body bulges toward a protrusion, and the sealing film is penetrated by the protrusion and thus the sealing film is opened, thereby the liquid inside the bag body flows out from the opening of the sealing film (see, for example, Patent Document 1).